Fashion Club Crisis: Sandi's Secret Admirer
by Imaj Inaya
Summary: A secret admirer enters Sandi's life, causing serious problems for the Fashion Club. Could someone really like Sandi more than Quinn? Dun, dun, dun....
1. Sandi's Secret Admirer

Fashion Club Crisis: Sandi's Secret Admirer

_by Imaj_

Disclaimer: I do not own Daria, or it's characters, this is just some fun.

Authors note: Serious plot twist in all my fics, beware.

_My dear beloved one,_

_You are the most beautiful girl on the face of this planet, but no one needs to tell you this. Why? Because you were not only gifted with unimaginable beauty, but a strong personality with plenty of charisma and charm. You know you are great. There are many people who envy you, and they should. They all should. Only the luckiest of people should be graced with your friendship, heaven forbid love. Do you have a love? I'd like to hope not, for if you are taken, my dreams are shattered. _

_Forever yours,_

_Your secret Admirer_

"Oh my god, that is soooo romantic Sandi!" Stacey cried, "I wish I had a secret admirer."

"Well, we can't all be perfect Stacey." Sandi said what should have been comforting in a snide manner meant to hurt Stacey.

"But, we can all try our best." Quinn chirped in, trying to lighten the conversation. Frankly the 'love letter' creeped her out. Anyone worshiping Sandi had to be crazy, "Of course, Sandi you DO do the best at it though"

"Hmf. I suppose Quinn has a point Stacey, keep trying and you might become ah, closer to perfect."

"Who do you think it is?" Tiffany drolled, bringing the conversation back to the topic.

"I don't know, but I bet he's cute." Sandi said, "Dark hair, with blue eyes, and an undeniably good sense of fashion."

"What if he's a freak? You know, one of those computer nerds in a grease stained t-shirt?" Quinn asked, almost regretting she said it instantly because of the look Sandi gave her.

"Oh wouldn't that be horrible Sandi! Just think, he could wear… plaid!" Stacey went off again.

"Hmm." Sandi seemed to think about this, while visibly scowling at Quinn for putting the whole possibility out in the open. The thought had crossed her mind before, but it was something unimportant to her. This was meant to be a ploy to make the others jealous.

"You never know" Tiffany said without any real thought, or meaning to it.

"Ugly, unfashionable guys aren't romantic Quinn. Plus, losers should know better than to go for the President of the Fashion Club."

"That's true. This guy doesn't sound like a computer nerd Quinn." Stacey agreed with Sandi's point, "I had one ask me out on a date once. It was like sooooo EW.

"Wha'd you say?" Tiffany asked.

"I didn't answer him, I just ran away. I haven't like been in the same room with him since."

"Smart move." Sandi smirked, eying Quinn with a calculating eye. Quinn was frowning, obviously thrown off by Sandi's come-back. Could it be that Sandi had found a guy that Quinn wouldn't get to first? Sandi felt enormous triumph, though she'd never let it show that she ever envied Quinn to begin with.

"I have to get to class, bleh." Quinn said, in her normal cheery voice, "have a quiz today, see you guys later."

She walked down the hall towards her class, pondering what had just happened. Who could this mystery guy be? Why did it bother her? She decided not to think about it, and to schedule an extra special date for this evening.

Before her date she had to have dinner with her parents, and Daria. She sat down and ate her small helping as quickly as possible. Family time was definitely not on the 'in' list. No popular girl acknowledged their family, much less this weirdo bunch.

"How was school today girls?" Helen asked, as if she really cared. Quinn thought her mother did this to seem like more of a normal mother. None-the-less, this gave her a chance to rant about Sandi's secret Admirer.

"Sandi got this stupid love letter in her locker today. She made like this big deal about how he has to be cute, and the I told her that he could be a creep. So, I've got this big date tonight, it's alright if I stay out till eleven right?"

"No dates on school nights Quinn, we've been over this."

"Well, it's not a 'date' per-se, it's really more of a project for a class. I really have to work on it."

"Why didn't you say so? You can stay out as late as you need to, kiddo." Jake grinned, obviously not catching the blatant lie.

"I guess that will be fine Quinn." Helen sighed, "How about you Daria, anything interesting happen."

"What if I told you a meteor hit the gymnasium during a school assembly?"

"A Meteor!" Jake jumped up wide eyed.

"Now Daria, don't scare your father." Helen scolded.

"I'll go get the bomb shelter ready!" Jake ran out of the room. Helen sighed exasperatedly, then slowly followed after him.

"So, Sandi has a stalker?" Daria asked. Quinn's eyes widened much like her fathers had. Daria smirked.

"A stalker?" Quinn squeaked.

"Secretly admiring her, stalking her. The law doesn't draw much of a line between the two."

"Oh no! I have to call Sandi!" Quinn rushed out of the room.

"Well," Daria said to herself, "I think I'm going to see what Jane is up to."

Daria knocked on the door. Trent answered.

"Hey Daria."

"Hey Trent, Jane around?"

"Yeah, up stairs." Trent walked away leaving the door open. Daria let herself in and closed it behind her. She went upstairs to Jane's room.

She was surprised to see Jane had a guest. Some girl with dark brunette hair tied off in a loose pony-tail high on her head.. She was wearing all black, looking almost commando-ish. She smiled at Daria.

"Hey, what's up?" Jane invited Daria in, "This is Sabrina, she's in my art class."

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company, I can go." Daria began to head back out the way she came.

"Don't be silly Daria. You can't scare Sabrina away, she's far more threatening than either you or I will ever be." Jane joked. Sabrina didn't seem hurt by this comment. That did amuse Daria.

"Well, in that case…" Daria said sarcastically.

"Aren't you Quinn's sister?" The girl randomly said. It was the first thing the girl said, and it had to do with Quinn. Perhaps Jane's comment wasn't a joke.

"Depends who's asking." Daria responded snidely.

"Can hardly tell you two are related, but it's there alright. No wonder she's such a messed up kid." Sabrina said. Daria had a sudden bout of anger. Why would Quinn be considered the messed up one by some outsider? Then she realized how silly that thought was, she herself considered Quinn to be weird.

"Wait, wait, wait." Jane shook a paint brush at her friend, "You know Quinn?"

"Not really." Sabrina cocked her head thoughtfully, "but I've seen her, and I've heard her talking to that group of girls. Also a few foolish guys. She's quite scary. Wouldn't you say?"

"Talk about scary, you almost scared me for a second. Thought you actually interacted with those air-heads. Whew, that's a load off my mind." Jane looked back to the canvas she was working on.

"How did you know we were related?" Daria knew Quinn wouldn't have told any of her friends that Daria was actually her sister.

"I can be pretty preceptive" The girl winked, "And Quinn has to be one of the worst liars I've ever seen."

Daria laughed. Maybe this girl was alright. She had a certain sense of humor, but was eerie none-the-less. She hung out with the two of them for a couple hours. It wasn't very exciting, aside from the snide remarks about students that stand out at Lawndale high. Jane was busy painting, and Sabrina was drawing in a notebook. With out an inch of talent for this kind of stuff Daria decided she'd head home and get some reading in before she had another exciting night of sleep.

The next morning Daria was walking down the hall with Jane when the Fashion club once again gathered around Sandi.

"Flowers!" Stacey cheered, "How romantic!"

"They're not just flowers Stacey, these are roses." Sandi scolded, "Flowers are shallow, roses are much deeper than that."

"Hear that Daria? Flowers are shallow, but roses, you have to really dig for those." Jane chuckled.

"If you bury the flowers under a heap of dirt before sticking them in a locker they'll be more meaningful. Remember that one."

"Noted." Jane said as they passed out of ear shot from the popular girls' conversation.

"But, aren't you worried about what I told you Sandi?" Quinn asked, genuinely concerned, "You know, like how this 'secret Admirer got your locker combo?"

"Yeah, that is just too weird." Tiffany agreed.

"Quinn you are way too paranoid. What is your problem, are you jealous? I gave him my locker combo."

"…But how?" Stacey said, "Did you meet him? Was he cute?"

"No stupid. I followed the directions he left for me to write back. What did you think, he would ask questions without me being able to answer? Duh."

"Oh." Stacey said, deflated.

"Directions to talk to him? Why doesn't he just come out and meet you? Saaaandi, can't you see? He's probably waiting outside your window watching with binoculars while you like sleep and stuff. He's a creep!" Quinn argued. The argument left the two less intelligent Fashion Club members standing back not wanting to get involved.

"Tiffany, Stacey go get me a slice of apple pie from the cafeteria" Sandi demanded.

"But you don't even like pie." Tiffany said, the glare she received made the demand clear. Stacey took her arm and they wandered toward the cafeteria.

"Quinn, this really needs to stop." Sandi said very seriously.

"Oh thank god Sandi, I didn't think you were going to agree."

"I don't agree Quinn. I don't need you putting down the way I choose to do things. I am the President of the Fashion Club, and as the President of the Fashion club I can kicked you out. You will be a loser like your cousin or whatever. Don't cross me again Quinn." Sandi's words were serious. Quinn felt angry, and scared, and worried all at the same time.

"Fine. If you want to end up hacked to pieces in some dumpster…" She said under her breath.

"Quinn!" Sandi threatened.

"I'm sorry Sandi, I was wrong to question your judgments. You're right, he's probably like a cool guy." Quinn apologized. She didn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth. Why did she always let Sandi push her around like this, if Sandi did kick her out of the fashion club, again, what would be the worst to happen? She was the center of attention anyway.

"Good, now when Tiffany and Stacey get back with that pie, get rid of it." She turned and walked away with an air of disdain. A part of Quinn wanted to tackle her. She shouldn't think things like that, looking down at her feet she saw a slip of notebook paper. She picked it up.

_Sandi my lovely,_

_I was actually quite surprised to see a letter from you. It's unlike you, does this mean I've actually got a chance? I won't get my hopes up too fast. I'm a jock, among quite a few other talents. If I give you too much information you may discover who I am, and surprises like these roses won't have the same effect. Roses are the most beautiful of flowers. Only the best for best. I'm glad to hear you haven't lowered your standards like your only completion this school has. She's dated every guy with any plausible 'good point' from your grade up to mine. I must tell you, I would never touch that tramp. She is nothing compared to you, and you deserve better. You should be running this place._

_Always,_

_Y.S.A._

"Oooooo" Quinn crinkled up the note, "No wonder she's so defensive. He's trying to ruin our friendship."

"Who is?" Stacey said from behind Quinn, "Where's Sandi?"

"She left, she didn't want the pie after all." Quinn said flatly, obviously frustrated.

"She didn't demote you did she?" Stacey asked, "Because you didn't do anything wrong. I think your right, this is all too weird."

Quinn sighed. She decided she needed to talk to Daria. Daria should be able to tell her how to find out who the creep is. If she could find the creep, then she could shut him up. She walked away, leaving Stacey and Tiffany confused and with a slice of nasty cafeteria pie.

Quinn snuck out of class early to meet Daria during her lunch. Daria was where she always was with Jane.

"Red alert, family in close proximity" Jane warned. Daria looked over her shoulder.

"Great. Hopefully she doesn't need more advice on becoming a brain. Once was enough for that." Daria looked back to Jane. Jane just shrugged. Quinn sat next to them as if it where the most casual thing.

"I have a problem." Quinn sighed.

"The first step to recovery is admitting that you do have a problem. Congratulations, you've passed the first step."

"It's not actually ME who has the problem, but my friend."

"And back to the beginning she goes." Jane commented. Quinn ignored her.

"She has that stalker, and that stalker is saying all kinds of mean things about me. I need to find out who he is, so I can like, set things right."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Daria asked flatly.

"I thought maybe you could help me figure out who he is."

"It'll cost you." Daria smiled.

"Arrrgh, how much?" Quinn whined exasperatedly.

"Two weeks allowance."

"That's insane! That's like, eighty dollars!"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine. That's like, robbery or whatever, but fine."

"Do you have any clues?"

"Here. I don't know anything else, just, find out who he is." Quinn tossed the ball of rolled up notebook paper onto the table.

Jane unfolded it and began studying the evidence. Quinn hurried away from their table.

"So, what's the clue?"

"He's an ego-maniac and a jock. How surprising. Holds, of all people, Sandi on this pedistol, seems to dislike your sister. He's in a higher grade than Quinn is. That's all we've got."

"So, he's like every jock but he has no interest in Quinn. Maybe we should start at the school library."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jane asked.

At the library they found what they were looking for. A year book from last year. They photocopied the entire junior and senior class. They knew most of the juniors.

Two skipped classes, and a lot of X's later, they had almost every guy they actually knew crossed out. There were 10 potential matches they knew of, plus another 20 that they didn't have the slightest idea about.

"Well, that didn't help." Daria sighed. This project had given her something interesting to do, but really the prospect of two weeks of Quinn's allowance had given it purpose.

"It did help. Hmmm. A little." Jane pondered.

"What about your friend?" Daria asked.

"What friend? You?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "No, I highly doubt you are the stalker."

"No, no. The girl from your art class, what grade is she in?"

"What are you getting at Daria?"

"Answer the question Lane."

"Oooh, getting all detective like now, huh? She's a senior, and barely even that, she only has two classes. Art and, I think English?" Jane put a hand to her chin as if she really had to think about what classes the girl was in.

"I bet she would know a chunk of these guys we don't."

"Good idea. Narrow down our suspects a little more." Jane stood up and took the photocopies with her. Daria followed.


	2. Secret Admirer Uncovered!

Fashion Club Crisis: Sandi's Secret Admirer

_by Imaj_

Part 2

Authors note: I'm surprised someone bothered to read this. Yey! I've actually written quite a bit more than this. I'll try to post at least a couple times a week for the next few weeks.

_Sandi,_

_I find myself thinking about you when I don't want to._

_I find myself dreaming of possibilities we don't have._

_I wish there was a chance, I really do. I would treat you how you deserve to be treated. If you knew though, you would hate me. I realized this today, and with this realization I know I can't do this to you anymore. There is no us, we can't meet as your last note requested. I can't. Perhaps we'll talk again someday, but for now, I must get out of this before we fall in too deep. Before I ruin your life. I care about you too much to do so. So please take this parting gift, and remember our short romance. I love you._

As Sandi read this she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She had gotten her hopes up. This was hers. This guy made her feel special. She knew Quinn was more popular than her, but she was too proud to admit it. This guy actually made her feel like she was better than Quinn at least to someone. Someone better than all of Quinn's guys. In some sick way, she had loved whoever he was in a way too. She picked up the gift, it was a long jewelry box. Opening it she actually let the tears fall from her eyes. It was a beautifully stylish gold necklace with her name spelled out in diamonds. It looked real.

"Are you alright Sandi?" Tiffany asked from her side. Sandi quickly wiped the tears off her face. And showed Tiffany the necklace while she made sure her eyes were dry, and her voice steady. Tiffany took the necklace and studied it carefully.

"Wow." She said, "I think this is real gold, and diamonds. It must be worth a fortune."

"And it's so stylish too. It will go with most of my outfits, too bad for him. I've decided not to write back anymore." Sandi said coldly.

"Why not?" Tiffany asked.

"I think he's some kind of freak or something." She said. She knew even if he was a freak, he had meant something to her. She'd never let the other girls know that though.

"Hey guys, still having that meeting at the mall today?" Stacey asked. Quinn stood next to Stacey, looking a bit awkward. She'd done something, Sandi could tell. Or maybe she was still feeling stupid from the fight this morning. "Oh wow! Look at that! It's beautiful Sandi!"

"Did he give you that?" Quinn asked, trying to sound happy about it.

"Actually he did. And then I decided I'm not going to have anything to do with him anymore. He's probably some kind of freak." She said it with such practice at being cold. Quinn actually cheered up at this. What she was worried about didn't matter anymore.

"At least he was a rich freak, and you got something out of it. That's all that's important." Quinn said.

"That's so true" Tiffany agreed.

"Right. Rich freak. Actually ladies, I'm feeling like I might have a cold or something. Meeting is canceled."

"Awwww, I had the perfect outfit lined up for tonight too!" Stacey whined.

"Oh well, guess you'll have to save it for next meeting. Unless it's already out of style by then. You have a bad habit of buying 'fad' outfits Stacey."

scene change-

Jane knocked on the apartment door. The girl Daria had met just yesterday answered. She looked exactly the same.

"What's up?" She said simply poking her head out the door.

"Uh, we were wondering if you could help us out with this, uh, game we're playing" Jane said, coyly.

"Very discrete." Daria noted.

"Um. Hold on a sec, and I'll let you in." The door closed. There was a moment of silence then the door swung open. The place wasn't too shabby for an artist. Jane's place was a lot messier than this studio.

"Nice pad Sabrina." Jane complemented, realizing she'd never been inside.

"So, what's the game?" She asked, as if the word game had been the password to get into her apartment. Much like a troll who guards a bridge needing a riddle in order to let you pass.

"Detective." Daria said, "My sister hired us to find out who some guy is."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, "And where do I come in?"

"Here's the fun part of the game. We give you the clues, and you X out all the guys you know DON'T fit the clues." Jane showed her the pages with most of the faces already X'd out.

"Alright sure, hit me."

"He's into Sandi Griffin." Jane started. A dark look crossed the girls face, as if that girl had caused her trouble.

"And."

"He's an ego-maniac jock"

"Anything useful?"

"He doesn't like Quinn very much at all"

"Are you sure Sandi wasn't being her own stalker to piss Quinn off?" Sabrina asked.

Daria wondered how she knew exactly what their game was referring to. Then she remembered, 'I can be rather perceptive' she had said. "No, that is actually quite a possibility come to think of it."

"I don't know, those girls are crazy, but don't you think that's giving Sandi a little too much credit?" Jane asked. She watched as Sabrina X'd out all the remaining guys. All of them.

"Well, it looks like we all just lost the game." Daria frowned, "And the all pizza it would have won us."

"None of these guys could be the guy. Most of them couldn't run a mile, much less play a sport. And the remaining ones, they're all into Quinn." She handed the papers back to Jane.

Jane sat down on the couch and stared at the top sheet, thinking maybe it was like one of those magic eye puzzles. Her eyes blurred and she shook her head. Sabrina shrugged and went into her kitchen for a few beers to hand around. Jane was about to set the papers down on the coffee table when she saw a scrap of paper with very girlie handwriting on it. It was under some junk mail. She slid it out and looked it over.

_Unknown person,_

_I don't know why I'm writing again. I shouldn't be, Quinn keeps saying these things about you. Just a few minutes ago she said you, like, might kill me. Could we meet, so then I could know you aren't all these things Quinn keeps saying? You're right, she is a tramp, and she is always trying to over throw me. If only all those idiots could see past the red hair, and too cute to be true act she puts on. This may sound weird but I have this feeling that you know me better than my friends do. That scares them, but I'm not scared. I want to give you that chance, so can we please meet? I won't bring any of my Fashion friends, I promise._

_Sandi_

Jane gasped, and handed Daria the note. Daria just shook her head. That was it. That was what had been tugging at her mind, there was an assumption the stalker was male. That led them astray, yet they came upon the stalker anyway. Dumb luck perhaps?

"Aw shit." Sabrina said holding three beers and staring out at Daria holding the note.

"You were Sandi's stalker? How mega-bizarre is that?" Jane asked casually.

"You know, there are better fish in the sea." Daria shrugged and handed Sabrina the note.

"It was stupid alright. I admit it." Sabrina set the beers down and took the note, "A crush. Haven't you ever been strangely attracted to someone you totally shouldn't be attracted to?"

Daria thought of Trent.

Jane thought of Tom.

They both nodded.

"I liked the way she deals with people."

"Like a Nazi…" Jane commented.

"If that's how you put it, yes. Plus she's totally hot. Unfortunately those things all come along with popularity. It's a battle I can't win."

"At least you can admit it." Daria said coldly.

"Wait, why not? I mean, I've never seen Sandi jumping all over guys like Quinn does." Jane asked.

"You're not actually serious are you?" Daria responded.

"Even if she met me, and still liked me… " Sabrina trailed off and her mind wandered.

"Yeah, that is sounding unlikely, but it could happen." Jane urged on.

"No, if it did that would be even worse. I'd ruin her life. You can't be a gay popular girl, I promise you that. I couldn't do that to her." Sabrina said in a righteous hopeless romantic speech way. It made Daria want to go vomit up lunch.

"Okay, now you're creeping me out." Jane said flatly.

"Well, case closed. I think I should go celebrate with a couple hours of TV." Daria turned toward the door.

"If you do tell Quinn about me, please don't let her throw it in Sandi's face. You'll do that for me, right?"

Daria walked out the door, Jane shrugged sympathetically and followed her on out.


	3. Are You Crazy?

Fashion Club Crisis: Sandi's Secret Admirer

_by Imaj_

Part 3

Authors note: Now, I'm really shocked. 2 days, 3 reviews? Thank you guys for the complements (and the bit of criticism). Honestly I dislike using 'made up' characters, like Sabrina Reavas. For the plot I had in mind I couldn't think of any characters from the show. I needed a female brain who could be obsessed with Sandi... you could see how that puts me in the position to create a character.

"Yeah, I know! He's totally not her type. That would be cute on him. Yeah. Yeah." Quinn was on the phone when Daria got home. She was a little surprised to see her. It was suppose to be the day Quinn got home late because of a weekly mandatory Fashion Club meeting. Daria stepped into the room in front of Quinn, papers in hand.

"Hey Stacey can I call you back? Cool, yeah you too." Quinn hung up the phone, then explained to Daria, "You don't have to find out who that stalker guy is anymore. It's all over."

"Oh? So, if I found out who 'the stalker guy' was, it's no longer worth the money?" Daria frowned.

Quinn bit her lip. A part of her still wanted to know, then she'd at least know if he was a total freak. But was it really worth two weeks allowance? Hey, maybe Sandi would pay to find out who it was! Now that she was over it, it could be fun just to find out who the freak really was.

"Maybe. Let me call Sandi, I'll see if she wants to know." Quinn hit the speed Dial.

"I don't think that a good ide-" Daria began.

"Hey Sandi, feeling any better? You don't sound so good. I was wondering if you wanted to know who the sta, I mean secret admirer was. You don't know? That's a weird answer Sandi. Alright. I'll talk to you later then, bye." Quinn set the phone down and looked at Daria thoughtfully (well, almost).

"Well?"

"forty dollars, and that's it."

"forty-five and you have a deal."

"Fine. So who was it?" Quinn demanded.

"A senior" Daria handed the year book page with Sabrina's picture circled over to Quinn, "She's actually not so bad."

"She? Ewwwww!" Quinn threw the picture, "You're joking right?"

"Nope, that's the stalker. She requests you don't throw it in Sandi's face, and…" Daria pondered the note she read that Sandi had written. Quinn was probably clueless to Sandi's involvement in the situation. It wasn't Daria's style to get involved in teenage drama. "Never mind.", she said and went up to her room.

Quinn waited until she heard Daria's room door close, then she picked the picture back up. The girl wasn't particularly stylish, but she wasn't completely unfixable like Daria would be. She wasn't a hideous freak like Quinn had imagined the guy to be. In a way him being a she was worse, that was totally taboo. Sandi would freak out. It would sure feel good to be right though. What would Sandi say hmmm, 'gee Quinn, you were right. If I hadn't listened to you, people would be calling me a lezbo now. I owe you everything Quinn.' She was dozing off with the picture in hand, imagining Sandi's speech, 'You deserve to be President of the Fashion Club, I appoint you our new adviser….

She woke up startled. The phone was ringing. She answered it cheerful as ever. Stacey was in a panic, saying Sandi wasn't answering her phone. It just kept ringing like a horror movie. Quinn calmed her down, as usual. Then she tried to call Sandi herself. Stacey was right, no answer. It wasn't that far of a walk, and the nice night air would clear her head. How was she going break the news to Sandi? She headed over with the yearbook page. No one answered the door. Apparently Sandi's family wasn't home. Quinn turned the doorknob. It was unlocked, so she let herself in.

"Sandi?" She called up the stairs. She was getting a really eerie feeling. Suddenly this image of finding Sandi dead, the stalker girl standing over her body filled her mind. She ran up the stairs, her heart pounding a zillion miles a minute. Sandi was laying on the floor of her room, out cold. She had a piece of paper clench in each hand. The tear streaks on her face showed that she had been crying, a lot. That's why she had sounded so sick on the phone. Crying always makes you sound sick. Quinn suddenly felt sorry for the way she had been acting. She knelt down beside Sandi and made sure she was breathing, just in case. Next she took one of the papers from her hand. It was the first note. Then she took the other. It was the last note. Quinn found out that Sandi had been lying, she didn't call it off, the stalker had. Looking at the yearbook picture again, she frowned. This girl had called it off. She realized that if she had pursued this, even if Sandi went along with it behind all of the Fashion club's backs, people would have found out. Sandi would have been destroyed. It was still gross, and even impossible to imagine Sandi even considering something like that… but Quinn couldn't have imagined Sandi crying herself to sleep over some nobody either. Sandi was a cold-hearted bitch, who cared for no one. She was a horrible friend. Quinn really didn't think she could care about anything other than fashion, and power.

Quinn tapped Sandi whispering her name. When that didn't work, she shook her a bit saying her name aloud. That worked, her eyes popped open and she screamed.

"Oh Jesus Christ Quinn! I thought you were someone else…" Sandi scolded once she realized it was Quinn, sitting up she added, "Why are you here? Hey those are mine!"

"Look Sandi, stop playing tough girl for just a few minutes here. I swear I won't tell anyone anything you say to me tonight."

Sandi squinted her eyes at Quinn distrustingly and snatched her notes back.

"So, you didn't give up on him did you?" Quinn asked.

"If you must pry, no. I didn't, he freaked out." Sandi was still scowling, like Quinn was just here to ruin her.

"It was for your own good Sandi. I found out who he was." Quinn sighed.

"That's wonderful, I don't care." Sandi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You mean, you aren't even the slightest bit curious?" Quinn was shocked, that was something else she hadn't expected. If Sandi WAS going to cry herself to sleep over it, why not be curious?

"What does it matter Quinn? I don't care who he is, I don't think I ever did. You couldn't understand that though Quinn, your simple mind won't allow it. But don't worry, Tiffany and Stacey would be even more confused."

"Damn it Sandi, obviously there's a lot more to you than you let on. Don't you think there could be more to me too? You always think I'm trying to stab you in the back, take your place and all that. Well, this was my chance." Quinn shoved the yearbook page into Sandi's hand, then stood up, "Your secret admirer was a girl."

Quinn was so angry, she wanted to leave but her feet weren't moving. She was just standing there staring down at Sandi, who had very little fight in her now. She unfolded the yearbook page and stared at it long and hard, her face was completely unreadable. It was as if she was trying to see through the piece of paper. Then she tossed it aside along with her notes.

"I wish you hadn't shown me that." She said quietly and quite defeated. The phone rang. She ignored it.

Quinn picked it up, "Sorry Sandi is busy right now, can I take a message? Stacey, she's fine. I'll call you in a while. Chill out." Then she put it back down. She knelt down beside Sandi again.

"You want to talk?" Quinn asked, she thought it was the right thing to say.

"Not to you." Sandi retorted. Quinn stood again, and was about to leave when Sandi spoke again, "Wait, Quinn…"

"Hmm?" Quinn looked over her shoulder.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone what I told you tonight, right? IF you ever do I'll deny it, and make you look stupid."

"I won't say anything to anyone." Quinn sighed then returned to her spot on the floor with Sandi. Why was she being so patient? Was it guilt?

"I-, I-" Sandi was having trouble forming words, "Look, everyone likes you better. I hate that. I hate you. And here you are, trying to help me."

"I hate you too, Sandi." Quinn smiled, making the comment a friendly gesture.

"I know, I'm not blind. Anyway, I liked the letters. I liked the flowers, and this necklace. It was like it made me feel something."

"Love?"

"I doubt that. But something."

"Hmmm, and that's why you didn't care who was behind it?" Quinn asked.

"Something like that. Even though now I know who was behind it, it doesn't bother me as much as it should. I talked to that girl once, she was very polite, and all that. I wasn't though, I think I called her an upper-class loser and told her to get out of my way."

"I never met her, or at least I don't remember meeting her if I did." Quinn shrugged.

"Point is, Quinn, she still…" Sandi had a blank look. It looked as if someone had come in and taken away the Sandi everyone knew and only left this weird shell of a Sandi in her room, mid sentence. Quinn waited for the end of the sentence but when it didn't come she spoke up.

"Hey we should call this…what's her name?" Quinn picked the picture up again, "Sabrina Reavas." Sandi's blank expression quickly shifted into fear. Quinn was seeing a bunch of the sides of Sandi she didn't know existed. This night was too weird. She was sure calling Sabrina Reavas would put Sandi's mind at rest though. She picked up the phone and dialed 411.

"Sabrina Reavas please, Lawndale." She put her hand over the receiver, "It's connecting…" Then she tried handing the phone to Sandi.

"Why are you doing this?" Sandi begged, looking desperately scared, but she took the phone.

"Trying to make everything right, okay?"

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Uh, hi." Sandi said. Quinn urged her to say more, but nothing came to mind.

"Is this who I think it is?" The girls voice didn't sound friendly, but it didn't sound angry either. More than anything, sleepy.

"It's Sandi Griffin."

"Wow." The girl said simply, "I think I'm dreaming. Am I dreaming?"

"No. At least, I don't think you are." Sandi was surprised she was feeling a little more comfortable. Only a little, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

"So, Sandi Griffin what brings you to call a complete stranger like me at… 1 am?"

"Quinn Morgondorfer"

"Quinn? Why? No, never mind. Did you like the present?" Her voice was coming round, she didn't sound so asleep anymore.

"I love the necklace, it's the perfect style for my neck, where did you get it?"

"Don't worry about that, I'm glad you liked it. I can't believe you called. Your talking to me… you do know you are the president of the fashion club right?"

"How could I forget?" Sandi frowned. The Fashion club was her life, she never thought it could be her demise as well. But was it a demise to not know this girl? If only she could pass this girl off as a friend of hers. Then she could actually know more. Why not? The Fashion club could have a fifth recruit. A senior. Seriously, why not? "Maybe you would like to join the Fashion Club?"

"That's funny." The girl chuckled at the thought, then apparently realized Sandi was serious, "I could play along, but I don't think I can pretend to be ditsy. I'm not a ditz. Don't you think it would be a little awkward though?"

"No, I think I have a plan." And Sandi did have a plan. It was a plan that could easily fall apart if she didn't play it right though.

"A plan?"

"You still want your chance right?" Sandi asked impatiently.

"I can't believe you just said that." Sabrina said, still shocked that Sandi was even talking to her, much more so at the fact she was flirting with her.

"Well, don't make me repeat it. Are you in or not?"

"There's the good old Sandi." Sabrina was smiling on the other end, "Just name the time and place, and I'll be there."

"I'll hold a meeting tomorrow, I'll see if the rest of the group accepts you as a new member. If they do, my plan should work." Sandi was still figuring it out.

"I like the sound of that. Tomorrow what time?"

"Right after school in the courtyard."

"I'll see you then Sandi."

"Alright." She said. Then remembered that the girl would need to be fashionable to be in the Fashion Club, "Try to dress, uh, stylish, if you have the slightest idea what that means."

"Kay, you have a goodnight, love" Sabrina said and hung up the phone.

"Heh," Sandy hung up her end, and shook her head, "Are you really backing me up on this, Quinn?"

Quinn hadn't expected the conversation to take THAT turn,but she did start it. There had to be something positive about Sandi walking into her own doom.

"Sandi, Sandi, Sandi. The less guys you go after, the more for me." Quinn laughed. Sandi smirked, Quinn's joke wasn't all that funny.


	4. Fashion Freak 5

Fashion Club Crisis: Sandi's Secret Admirer

_by Imaj_

Part 4

Authors note: Howard, I may go in and add a part like you described, it would add some more humor to the drama. I've already written a lot, far past this point. These chapters are me going back through and editing it, then chopping chunks out for chapters accordingly. I may scrap the second half I have so far and go somewhere different with it, I dunno. I appreciate your ideas and input, thanks!

Jane walked into her art class completely unprepared for what she saw. The girl formerly known as Sabrina, was instead some kind of new creature. Where black BDU's used to be, the was Tommy Hillfigure khaki's, and a little black spaghetti strap shirt with a purple kitten in the center. Her arms sported a fancy watch, and a few rubber bracelets. Her hair was done up like she was going to a dance, and she was actually wearing make-up. The only thing still characterizing her away from those fashion freaks was a tattoo armband on her right bicep.

"Woah! What happened to you?" Jane gawked, sitting next to her.

"An unlikely thing happened." Sabrina sighed.

"That doesn't sound good." Jane frowned.

"You know, that fear of yours?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"The one where Brittany and Kevin have a child with six heads, and they start walking it through the school on a leash?"

Sabrina laughed, "No, the one where a fellow outcast, like myself decided to becomes one of 'them'."

"Oh my, that is bad."

"Yeah."

"Just do me a favor, and don't ever talk Fashion with me. I'd have to kill you." Jane said seriously.

Scene Change

Sandi stood in the grassy area of the courtyard with her Fashion Club around her. Quinn had kept her promise and hadn't said a thing to Stacey about the previous night. Sandi was surprised by this, she was sure her life was going to be over as soon as she reached school this morning. Now she was feeling her stomach turn upside down. She was almost regretting her plan to get the Fashion Club to accept a new member. Here they were, and the girl was no where to be seen.

"What is this all about Sandi?" Quinn said impatiently. Sandi knew she was putting on an act for her and smiled. Quinn really was a friend, who would have thought?

"I saw a potential new recruit this morning. She's suppose to meet us here any minute." Sandi said. That was the first step of her plan, of course no one would question her judgment.

"A new recruit!" Stacey looked fearful, "You aren't getting rid of me, are you Sandi? I'm sorry I wore these shoes. I knew they were the wrong shoes."

"Shut up." Sandi snarled, "I'm not getting rid of you. It's good news for you Stacey, because if this new girl shows up you won't be at the bottom of the totem pole anymore. And those shoes _were _so the wrong shoes, listen to your instincts next time."

"Really?" Stacey said cheerfully, "You mean, I'll have some one I can boss around? That is soooooo cool."

"Look!" Tiffany pointed out a girl approaching them, "Is that the girl?" Quinn was baffled, the girl looked nothing like the picture. Quinn looked questioningly at Sandi, Sandi just gave her a smug look.

"Yeah, that's the girl." She said as smugly as she looked,.

Sabrina walked up to the circle feeling completely out of place, but trying to be brave. They were just... popular girls, right? She eyed Sandi and asked "What's my verdict, girls?"

"Sabrina?" Quinn asked, "You look nothing like… like… what I imagined."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Sabrina asked nervously, looking down at her too tight, uncomfortable clothes.

"It's a-" Quinn started to say it was a good thing, but Sandi interrupted her.

"I here-by call this meeting of the Fashion club into order" Sandi pointed at Sabrina, "Today we are here to welcome a new member into the Fashion club, IF she is good enough."

"Do we get to quiz her?" Stacey asked full of glee.

"Quiz me?" Sabrina swallowed. She knew NOTHING about Fashion.

"No, and don't interrupt me again, Stacey." Sandi glared at her, "I want you all to take a good look at her, does she have potential?" Sandi took a moment too look her over herself. She was afraid the other girls would notice her looking at her if she didn't draw everyone's attention to her all at the same time. She didn't have too many Fashion don'ts. The tattoo on her arm was definitely a don't, but otherwise she did a good job cleaning herself up. After everyone had the chance to size up the new girl Sandi finished, "All in favor of this girl as a new member raise your hand."

Quinn raised her hand quickly, and as soon as Quinn had done it, Stacey followed. Sandi put her hand in the air, and all eyes fell on Tiffany. Tiffany, feeling rather looked at, raised her hand, even though she didn't really want to. The tattoo, and general way of speaking this girl had screamed 'bad idea'. Like, creepy 'bad idea'.

"Welcome to the Fashion Club Sabrina." Sandi said. She thought she should shake her hand, or hug her or something, but she didn't know what would be appropriate, considering. Sabrina was right, this was awkward. The plan was well on its way. Now all they had to do was fix Sabrina up a little more and bring up her popularity.

"Cool." Sabrina shrugged, she didn't know how she was suppose to act.

"So, now that we've all agreed that there is potential, shouldn't we get to work?" Quinn hurried the meeting along, trying to keep the weirdness out of her mind. Thoughts like, would Sandi pursue this 'thing' with this girl? Why else would she trick the club like this? Those thoughts made her skin crawl. They needed to keep busy, and keep those thoughts as far away from her as possible, or she'd go crazy.

"That's a great idea Quinn! You're so smart!" Stacey agreed.

"Let's go to my house. My mother has taken the rest of the family on some business trip." Sandi announced, "And I have the best selection of make-over material."

"Perfect" Tiffany agreed.

They made Sabrina try on more clothes than she thought she had ever worn in her entire life. They trimmed her hair, and gave her highlights. They taught her the 'proper' way to put on the make-up; she had apparently applied it the wrong way. This girl world was a total nightmare, but through it all she somehow kept smiling. She kept agreeing with their non-sense. She played their childish games. When they were finally finished she felt completely exhausted. Stacey and Tiffany were the firsts to leave, after the Sabrina make-over project was complete. Quinn obviously wanted to leave, but continued to stay. Sabrina figured it must have been out of concern for Sandi. If Sandi were left alone with the 'Stalker' bad things could go down.

"Thanks for the, uh, make-over." Sabrina said to the two remaining girls, "I had fun. I should probably take off though."

"Wait, We have a lot more work to do to you." Sandi said coolly. She really just didn't want Sabrina to leave before she could actually talk to her. Talking, that's all she wanted, right? She recognized this feeling of denial, and didn't like it.

"Like what Sandi?" Quinn sighed, "Just let her go home. I wanna go home too."

"Then go Quinn." Sandi said harshly. Only then did Quinn realize Sandi was controlling the situation, Sandi had stalled all night. Just like the girl calling it off, Sandi was the one who was going to cause trouble here. But, Sandi didn't know this girl, the girl could rape her or something. No one was here to stop it. Sandi had to know that.

"I can't leave you…" Quinn glanced over at Sabrina then back at Sandi, "Alone"

"Gee Quinn, why the sudden concern?" Sandi taunted.

"I don't want anything to happen. You don't know this girl, Sandi." Quinn started talking as if Sabrina wasn't in the room anymore. Sabrina glowered. Sandi fidgeted, Quinn's involvement in the situation was stressful. It made her confront her own denial. She wished Quinn hadn't just said that.

"Quinn." Sabrina said darkly, digging through her wallet, "I'd never hurt you, or your friends. Now here's twenty dollars. Get lost."

"You're bribing me!" Quinn took the money, "How is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"Just go home Quinn." Sandi held the door open for Quinn, seeming to threaten her without saying another word. She just wanted Quinn to leave her alone, it was her decision to make, not Quinn's.

"Call me then, okay?" Quinn Said as she let herself out. A long silence ensued. Sabrina sat in the chair next to the vanity table, Sandi sat on her bed. They looked at each other long and hard. Neither seemed to have any words.

"How are you?" Sabrina asked randomly in the silence.

"I don't know. Weird." Sandi replied. She did feel weird. Her world was all messed up and backwards.

"Yeah, I feel weird too. You wouldn't get mad at me if I took all this junk off my face, would you?"

"It's not junk, it's high quality skin coverage," Sandi defended, sounding sincerely offended for a moment. Then, returning to her lost tone, "But, no, do whatever."

Sabrina stood up. She was going to look for the bathroom, but instead found herself standing in front of Sandi, then sitting next to her. She realized she was afraid of loosing the moment. All she had wanted since she came to Lawndale High was a chance to be near Sandi. She wanted to touch her, but she wouldn't. She knew Sandi would hate her if she did, and she couldn't bare Sandi hating her. What she wanted was never to be, and this was all too close for what things should be. She considered just getting back up and leaving, then she wouldn't have the chance to make Sandi hate her.

"Why me?" Sandi said finally, breaking Sabrina's thoughts. "Why not Quinn?"

"Quinn. Pfft." Sabrina scoffed. Quinn's annoying face popped into her head. She shook her head to rid herself of it. At least the thought of Quinn got rid of the thoughts about leaving.

"But she's so cute." Sandi looked at Sabrina, trying to calculate her thoughts, "Everyone seems to think so at least, it's like they hardly even notice me."

"I don't think she's cute. I think she's annoying." Sabrina smiled, "You are the cute one. You always were, Quinn is just a fad. She'll grow into her family genes someday."

"Her family is weird."

"Exactly."

"You did good at making yourself look suitable." Sandi complemented, "I can't believe they actually thought you knew anything about fashion, I know I would have been able to see straight through it."

"Heh. Yeah, dumb luck. Or destiny, either one." Sabrina winked at Sandi. Sandi put her hand at her side between them. Sabrina noted this, and wondered if she was supposed to put her hand there too. Best not push it, it could just be a coincidence.

"I mean really, do you know, like, anything about Fashion?"

"Not really. You look really nice in everything that you wear though." She paused. That may have sounded like up pick up line, kind of like 'hey nice clothes, but they'd look even better on my bedroom floor', "Anyway, I'm sure I'll learn it all pretty quickly. Being the new Fashion Club member and all."

"I'm sure you will." Sandi inched closer again, she was flirting, "If you have any questions, I have the answers. Fashion is my life."

"That's so…" Sabrina had a passing worried expression, "I mean, what happens when you graduate? Do you plan on going into Fashion?"

"I haven't really thought about that, it's so far away, you know." Sandi shrugged.

"Two years." Sabrina finally let her hand slip down at her side just grazing Sandi's. Sandi didn't move her hand. How ironic, the popular girl was now the one coming on to the weird girl.

"I guess I just didn't have any reason to think about it. My mother will probably have something lined up." Sandi said moving her hand up to flip her hair, then putting it back down blatantly on Sabrina's. Sabrina grinned, and took Sandi's hand into her own. Could she really be blamed for giving in to the flirting? Sandi didn't make a move to get away.

"Well, maybe you should start thinking about it. Getting started early helps out a lot." Sabrina laid down on the bed, still with Sandi's hand in hers. Sandi followed suit. Sandi's mind was racing. It was the scene, in movies and stuff, where a couple starts making out. Hot and heavy, all that, but this wasn't a guy. This wasn't the way this scene was supposed to be for Sandi. Would it proceed anyway?

"Are you going to like try and kiss me or something?" Sandi asked in her normal 'I'm better than you' tone. What was she thinking? Asking just provokes it further. Sabrina smirked, she could flirt too.

"Not unless you want me to, love. I'm not some horny geek boy." She winked as she said it. Sandi smiled, apparently liking the joke. Whether she felt in control or not, she was. 'did she just call me love?' Her face fell to panic and she turned to her side facing Sabrina, putting all her weight on her forearm and elbow.

"You wouldn't call me that in front of anyone would you?"

"What, love? No." Sabrina scoffed, "Why, does it bother you?"

"No." Sandi said, laying back down, "Actually I kind of like it. But you know, if Stacey, or Tiffany, or anyone…"

"Yeah I know. What you do in your private life is of no concern to them." Sabrina took this moment to lean over and kiss Sandi, with just a light peck on the lips. When she pulled back Sandi was bright red. It was so cute.

"I didn't say you could kiss me." Sandi said, trying to recover from her embarrassment.

"My bad, can I kiss you, love?" Sabrina teased. Sandi looked at her blankly for a moment, still red as can be. Her control was lost, and she felt utterly helpless to what she wanted to do vs. what she should do. Now she felt that maybe Quinn was right, she was not in her right mind.

"Yes." Sandi closed her eyes. Why was she doing this? What kind of mess was she getting herself into? She could imagine everyone looking at her and knowing that she, Sandi Griffin, had willingly made out with a girl. And then the image fell away, she was now actually kissing Sabrina. It wasn't any different than kissing a guy. For some reason, that surprised her.

The moment could have lasted forever, but it hadn't. Sabrina had laid back with a huge grin across her face. Sandi wasn't red anymore, and she was smiling to. What kind of craziness had taken over her body? She tossed an arm around Sabrina and laid her head on her shoulder. Sabrina stroked her hair. It was a really surreal night. Hell, it was a surreal week. How long would she be out of her mind like this?


	5. Accusations

Fashion Club Crisis: Sandi's Secret Admirer

_by Imaj_

Part 5

What she saw worried her. In Sandi's bed, Sandi was curled up closely to Sabrina's body, and Sabrina embracing her. They were under the blankets for the most part. Sandi wouldn't have, would she?

"Saaandi!" Quinn whinned loudly. Sandi awoke startled, and practically jumped off the bed. Sabrina sat up looked from one girl to the other, sleepily.

"Quinn!" Sandi gasped for air, the panic of having been caught doing something illegal still caught in her chest.

"What are you DOING?" Quinn waved a hand at Sabrina, "Don't you think sleeping together is a big step? Wait, you didn't… like… do I even want to know? Jeez, Sandi!"

"Shut up, would you?" Sandi glared, still trying to assess the situation.

"You DID, didn't you?" Quinn accused.

"No." Sabrina said flatly, much like Daria would have, "You are just delusional, because you still think that anything between Sandi and I would be wrong. You see what you want to see. Isn't that why you're here? To check up on her?"

"Yeah, Quinn. What she said." Sandi crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a lot more in control.

"Yes, but, I, you," Quinn froze up, she had come here planning to see Sandi alone, and wanting to know whether Sabrina had pulled anything or not. So in a way what she said was true, "That still doesn't explain why…"

"Why what, Quinn?" Sandi glared, "Weren't you the one who dialed the number?"

"But Sandi…"

"No buts about it Quinn. Don't turn this into something that it isn't, or however that saying goes."

"I'm sorry Sandi, I was just a little surprised, that's all" Quinn said innocently.

"I guess that is understandable." Sandi pondered. Would she have been so forgiving if all this had happened to Quinn? Not on her life. Quinn would be the biggest loser of the school, and Sandi would have made sure of it. What was stopping Quinn from using this against her the same way?

"So, since I had my mom drop me off here, do you think I could ride into school with you?" Quinn continued on in that innocent tone. That tone that made Sandi ever more paranoid. Had Quinn already started the rumors?

"That's unexpected, and rude Quinn." Sandi stated, "You didn't even call first."

"I'm sorry Sandi," Quinn whined, "I just, I"

"Wanted to get more black mail on me? Is that it?"

"Hey, you guys, chill out. Everything is gonna be fine" Sabrina tried to stop the heated conversation, nervously. She understood Sandi's point of view. But was Quinn cruel enough to hook them up just to ruin Sandi? Sabrina didn't think so, she was too friendly. Annoying, inconsiderate… but friendly.

"Black Mail?" Quinn sounded hurt, "That's not fair Sandi…"

Sandi squinted her eyes, "Oh, isn't it?"

"I'm gonna take off." Sabrina put her boots on, as they were the only thing she had removed to sleep. She was only going to be more trouble if she stayed. Quinn was frustrated, and hurt, and obviously looking for words to describe how angry she was. Sandi spun to watch Sabrina tie up her laces. She held a cold angry gaze straight at Sabrina. Nothing nice or friendly there. Sabrina smiled genuinely at her, "I love that look, love. Don't ever loose it." then winked.

"You..." Sandi turned that bright red once again, yet looked even angrier than before.

"Hey, she already knows. There's not much you can do about that." Sabrina stood up and shrugged, "If I were you, which I'm not, and I'm sure you're decisions would be far greater than mine, anyway, I wouldn't piss off a friend that could make a far, far, far better enemy." She put a hand on Sandi's shoulder. Sandi moved away quickly, still furious.

"Don't touch me, you, you, Dyke." Sandi glared.

"Ouch." Sabrina smiled, then walked past Quinn, "Hey, Quinn, I'm sorry to put you in this position, but… even if Sandi is angry, even if Sandi kicks me out of the Fashion Club and never talks to me again, you do something to fuck her over, and I'll fuck you up." That was it. It was just a statement of truth, and her tone without any aggression what so ever sent a visible chill through Quinn. Threat made, she left.

"I'm not trying to take your place Sandi!" Quinn argued again after the down stairs door shut, "You're my friend, I was worried about you."

"What?" Sandi sneered.

"That's what friends do! They look out for each other." Quinn sighed, feeling defeated, "You wouldn't do it for me, I don't know why I bother. I'll just… walk."

Sandi held her position, and didn't say anything as Quinn, head down, walked out of her room and down the stairs. As soon as Quinn left she hurried to her vanity table. She looked the same as she always did, she put her make up on, and changed into a clean set of the same outfit.

Quinn had walked slowly even though she was pissed off. She didn't want to work up a sweat or anything. Heaven forbid she ever have a scent of body odor. After only walking one block, Sandi pulled the car up beside her. She kept walking, ignoring Sandi.

"Gee, Quinn, you don't have to be so huffy." Sandi said, letting the car roll slowly beside Quinn, "If you keep that expression all the way to school you'll get wrinkles."

Quinn stopped, "Does this mean you're going to stop accusing me of black mailing you?"

"What ARE you talking about?" Sandi scoffed, "Just get in the car, or we're going to be late."

Quinn walked around and climbed in. Sandi had her calm, 'I'm in control' look.

"Did you?" Quinn said only a block away from the school.

"No." Sandi said simply.

"Did you do anything?" Quinn emphasized the 'anything'.

Sandi was silent.

"Well?"

"Just leave it alone," Sandi sighed, "I don't know"

Quinn stumbled over her words, trying to form a question, but when no actual question came out she shrugged, and looked back out the window. They were pulling into the school, it was going to be another weird day. Would things ever be normal again?

Scene change

Daria exchanged books out of her locker. Jane was leaning against a locker next to hers. When Jane had told Daria about the transformation she had seen in her art class pal, Daria had just shrugged. It didn't seem like that big of a deal. It had seemed a little more disturbing a few minutes ago when she saw the girl actually walk across the campus. She had an air very similar to Quinn now. To think, brain gone shallow. This show never went that way.

"Daria?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. She turned to see Quinn wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"You know, people are going to know you're on drugs for sure if you wear sunglasses indoors." Daria teased.

"Drugs? What? I'm just wearing these so people don't notice me talking to you. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Is this going to become a daily thing?" Jane budded in, "Cause, if you keep asking Daria's advice people are bound to notice you two are siblings."

"No, this is the last time, really." Quinn laughed nervously, "If you had a friend, and this friend started doing something that was really not a good thing, but you kind of were a part of getting the friend into this bad thing, so when you try to help get them out, they just get all upset, what would you do?"

"You told Sandi about Sabrina?" Daria asked.

"-Then Sandi and Sabrina got together?" Jane continued.

"-And now you think it's a bad idea?" Daria finished. They eyed each other, both with obvious smirks. Quinn was like glass.

"Yeah, something like that, but you shouldn't talk about it. If someone hears you…" Quinn whimpered.

"Look, why do you want to help Sandi anyway? Aren't you always saying she's said this horrible thing, or did this awful act?" Daria asked. She tried to ignore Quinn, but her complaints hadn't passed by Daria.

"Yeah, but…" Quinn looked helpless.

"Wait, why is this a 'bad thing' to begin with? If Sandi is consenting to it, what's the problem?" Jane couldn't help but stand up for the couple. She may not be gay herself, but she had seriously thought about it once.

"What if someone finds out? I mean, I know, and you two know. It'll get out. I bet then you'll really see why it's such a bad thing." Quinn explained.

"True enough." Jane shrugged.

"You wanted to know what I'd do, right?" Daria waited for Quinn's subtle nod, "Okay, then here's what I would do if my friend were in the same situation. I'd support her, because it's really her decision."

"But nobody would care if Jane was gay." Quinn whined.

"Maybe not, maybe they would. If they did, I'd still stand by her all the same. People would probably call me gay too, but I'm not. They'd get tired of the rumor eventually, they always do."

Quinn stared at Daria a moment. Under her glasses her eyes were wide in fright. If people found out about Sandi, if she didn't turn her back on her, she'd be gay too. She turned and walked away swiftly.

"Thanks Daria." Jane smirked.

"You're not gay are you?" Daria raised an eyebrow.

"No, but it's nice to know I'd have someone to be gay with." She answered very sarcastically.

"Don't push your luck."

Scene Change

"Hey Sandi!" Stacey caught up with her in the hall. Sandi had seemed unusually nervous today. She never seemed nervous, at least never that Stacey had noticed before. Stacey knew nervous well though, she was often nervous.

"Stacey." Sandi responded.

"Are you okay? Is the new girl bothering you? I mean she is kind of different. I thought it was because she was older, but maybe it's-"

"I'm fine. The new girl isn't the problem." Sandi cut her off.

"But, there is a problem? It isn't me is it? I'm not a Fashion disaster am I? Should I have worn a different skirt?"

"No Stacey, it isn't you. There is no problem. I have a class to get to, if you would excuse me."

"I know, I'm in it. I sit next to you, and Quinn sits behind you. Or, was that a way of telling me you don't want to talk to me? Is _is_ me isn't it?"

Sandi listened to Stacey's insecure rambling all the way into the class. Quinn was already in her seat, looking miserable too. Stacey hadn't seen Quinn until now. Compared to Sandi, Quinn looked even more distressed.

"What happened?" Stacey asked, taking her seat.

"Hmmm?" Quinn looked up, "Oh, happened? Why would you think something happened?"

"I don't know, it just seems like something happened." Stacey pondered whether she was being paranoid or actually had good reason to think something happened. Pondering hurt.

"I'd suggest you stop trying to pry Stacey, or you may find yourself a nobody wishing you were actually popular enough to be in the Fashion Club." Sandi threatened. Quinn kicked the back of her chair. Sandi scowled at Quinn over her shoulder then looked to the front of the class. As expected, that shut Stacey up.

Scene Change

"You know you have just doomed a popular girl to damnation in high school society. I give you my props." Jane told Sabrina during their one shared class.

"Unfortunately, yeah, I probably have." She didn't look at Jane, if anyone had been paying attention they might not have even noticed that Sabrina was talking to Jane. The first rule of Fashion club is that you don't interact with unpopular people. The second rule of Fashion club is the same.

"And… you're okay with this?"

"No, not really. Though, when this falls apart I doubt that school is going to be her biggest problem."

"Oh?"

"That psycho of a mother she has will probably try to 'fix' her."

"I hope you don't mean like 'fixing' the family dog, fix." Jane laughed. Spaying Sandi to keep her hormonal levels on the down low. The idea was very amusing to Jane.

"heh." Sabrina didn't find it do amusing.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

There was no answer. Silence resumed between the two artists.

Scene Change

Sandi had excused herself from the lunch table, saying she had to visit the ladies room. As soon as she was out of sight, the questions resumed.

"So, what's up with you two?" Stacey finally continued on the topic of the early day. She knew Quinn wouldn't threaten her, Quinn wasn't like that.

"Yeah, there's definitely something going on." Tiffany agreed.

"Guys there is _nothing_ going on." Quinn lied.

"Then like, why the dark mood?" Tiffany took over where Stacey would have just repeated the original question.

"Okay, look. Sandi and I had a little itsy bitsy argument this morning. I asked this theoretical question, and she took it way too seriously. You know how she is…" Quinn couldn't believe she was defending Sandi like this. Part of her just wanted to tell them, they'd find out eventually, anyway.

"What question?" Stacey asked, cheerily.

"I was like, what would happen if someone in the Fashion Club did something like, I dunno, becoming a lesbian. A fashionable lesbian, but still. You know, wouldn't that be weird, how would we deal with it?"

"And what'd she say?"

"She thought I was talking about me. But I wasn't, everyone knows how much I love guys." If Quinn was going to have to defend herself, this was as good as time as any. So far she felt she was doing pretty good at this.

"Of course not you Quinn." Stacey nodded.

"But who?" Tiffany asked all confused like.

"You don't think I'm gay do you?" Stacey panicked, "Is that why Sandi is so upset? Does she think I'm a lesbian?"

"No, no, no." Quinn laughed, "I told you guys, it was theoretical. No one is really gay. At least, I don't think so."

"That would be weird." Tiffany agreed.

"I don't think it would be all that different." Stacey said thoughtfully, "I think if anyone of us, not me though, were you know, they would still be the same. Except for maybe Quinn. I don't think you could find that many girls to date."

Quinn was actually stunned by this answer. So, Stacey was like Daria had said. A friend though thick and thin, or at least she said she is.

"Why are we talking about gay people? Or gay people and the Fashion Club?" Sandi asked disdainfully from behind Quinn and Stacey.

"Quinn told us, it's okay." Stacey said, "It's no big deal, right Tiffany?"

"I don't know." Tiffany said, and reiterated her point, "That would be weird."

Sandi's look was unreadable. Quinn tried to think fast.

"We were just talking about how if anyone of us were to suddenly have a change in lifestyle, how we would still be the same Fashionable, popular girls. Nothing could change that." Quinn tried to explain what the other girls knew. Of course Sandi would think she told them that Sandi was gay. If Sandi said the wrong thing now, they would know.

"I don't know about that, Quinn." Sandi sat back down, "Where is the new girl?"

"She may not have our lunch" Stacey shrugged, then her eyes brightened, "Do you think the new girl is gay?"

"Stacey please!" Sandi scolded, "I'm trying to eat!"

"I'm sorry." Stacey apologized.

"She might be." Quinn said.

"Quinn!" Sandi almost screamed.

"What?" Quinn made her cool, knowing she's being clever look, "If she was for some reason gay would you say she's not good enough to be in the Fashion club? I kind of liked her, she was fun."

"I don't know." Sandi glared, "I guess we would have to vote on it."

"I have a gay cousin." Stacey said randomly, "She's pretty cool, I hang out with her at family reunions. She has a whole bunch of rare fashion magazines, she's actually going to be a designer when she gets out of college."

"That is so gross." Tiffany frowned.

"What's gross?" Sabrina asked, finally showing to their lunch gathering.

"Hey, didn't see you coming…" Quinn laughed, "Just keeps getting more and more awkward doesn't it?"

"Awkward, why?" Sabrina sat down next to Stacey, opposite Tiffany. There was an exchange of glances. No one was going to tell her what they were talking about. "Is that a Fashion club thing too, silence up when the new girl shows? You were talking about me… weren't you?"

"They were talking about gay people." Sandi said coldly, "Quinn is overly interested in the topic, Stacey is supportive of a gay designer cousin or something, and Tiffany thinks it's gross."

"Oh. So what do you think?" Sabrina didn't look shocked, or stunned, or any number of emotions Quinn, and Sandi both expected out of her.

"I think it's wrong." Sandi said harshly, "But, I guess normal people can end up in all the wrong places without meaning to. I mean, there are worse things in the world. Like plaid pants with a striped shirt."

"Hmm." Sabrina nodded.

"What about you?" Stacey asked. She had to hold back the , 'so are you gay?' part.

She looked at Sandi, looking for an answer as to what to say. Sandi looked away, only Quinn noticed the interaction.

"I don't think it matters very much. If someone were to fall in love with a guy they fall in love with a guy. If someone falls in love with a girl they fall in love with a girl. There isn't much you can do besides deny your feelings in disgust. So really, a gay person is just as bad as a straight person. As long as you hold yourself to some kind of label, you are denying the truth." She realized she was preaching to a bunch of simple-minded popular girls and finished with, "I guess I'm saying I don't believe in gay people, they don't exist."

"Too weird." Tiffany spoke up. Sandi was trying to hold back tears. She wouldn't cry at school, she couldn't. But, what Sabrina said hit her hard. Denial, was that not what she was doing? She was attracted to this girl, but it was wrong. Wrong because she was straight, an important title to her.

"Okay, so, you aren't gay then?" Stacey was confused.

"You guys think I'm gay?" Sabrina took a shocked girly expression on. Quinn could have smacked her, mocking them like that. Of course neither Stacey, nor Tiffany knew she was mocking, and Sandi wasn't even looking.

"No." Stacey said, "Just checking, I mean, it's not a big deal if you were, but I thought maybe it was the reason Quinn was worrying about it." Sandi stood up and walked away again.

"Sandi?" Quinn called after her. Sandi made a hand motion to tell them to leave her alone.

"I don't think Sandi is comfortable with the whole idea." Stacey said sadly, "Maybe she had a bad experience or something. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this kind of stuff around her."

"Or, like at all." Tiffany agreed. This topic was not her thing. Diets were her thing.

"I'll go talk to her." Sabrina stood up, "Maybe you could explain to Tiffany why being gay isn't really all that gross, eh Stacey? I'm sure your cousin isn't gross at all."

"Yeah sure!" Stacey grinned proudly, "I'll tell you all about her, guys."

Sabrina found Sandi in the girls bathroom, fixing her eyeliner. She stepped up next to her, and began messing with her own hair.

"How can you be so comfortable with yourself?" Sandi said at last, "What you said back there, don't you worry about what people will think of you?"

"I worry about what you'll think of me." She reassured, "As do the rest of those girls out there. You are their leader, and the top dog at this school. and… so beautiful…" She trailed off, blushing a little.

"I think you are making me go crazy." Sandi put her make up away and took Sabrina's hand, pretending to check out her fingernail polish.

"I don't want you to go crazy, so keep headstrong lo-, Sandi, and keep your head up too. Remember, you are the Queen around here. None of these unpopular fools can change that. Even if you do something unexpected, you'll still be in control."

"Why aren't you a guy?" Sandi dropped her hand, "I mean, if you were, everything would be so perfect. People wouldn't judge us, and Quinn wouldn't even be able to challenge me with you at my side."

"Don't think so?" Sabrina smirked, "I think I could find a way to be judged even if I were a guy."

"Oh shut up you." Sandi threw her arms around Sabrina and kissed her. She didn't really care if she was at school, no one was in the bathroom. This denial feeling was going to hurt her more than actually taking the consequences would. At least, she hoped that was true.

A couple students walked in and the two girls jumped away from each other. Luckily the intruders were none other than Daria and Jane.

"Quinn wasn't exaggerating for once." Jane noted aloud.

Daria said, "This is a bathroom, that can't be sanitary."

"Uck," Sandi groaned, "You two losers mind your own business, come on Sabrina."

"Don't mind her, you didn't see anything." Sabrina let herself be led out while trying to do a Jedi mind trick on the two brains.

"Hey Sandi!" A young girl, probably in the same grade as Sandi yelled out. Sandi stopped to look, and instantly released Sabrina's hand. It was just some loser girl. The girl approached her, and she had a boy about the same age with her.

"Who are you, and why are you talking to me?" Sandi responded snidely.

"I'm just a nobody, loser. I see your band of friends aren't with you. I think maybe I'll teach you a fucking lesson."

"You're wastering my time…" Sandi had started and the girl punched her right in the jaw. The boy then backed the girl up and threw a second punch to Sandi's gut. It was instantaneous, Sabrina went into her training as a kick boxer, (that was what she had meant as being a jock) and attacked the two kids. She punched the girl once, then kicked her down to the ground in one fluid motion, finishing the kick by swinging her other leg around to smack the young boy across his face. Blood gushed from his nose as he flew into a locker, making a loud metallic crashing noise. There were more than enough witness' to the situation, and with the added thunk, a crowd was already gathering. A few of the faces were familiar like the rest of the Fashion club, Kevin, Brittany, Mrs. Li. Oh no. Sabrina knelt down and put her hands behind her head, waiting for what she assumed would be an arrest. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Sandi tugged at her arm, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"And go where?" Sabrina sounded distant, and refused to budge

"You're going to get suspended." Sandi argued.

"Or expelled." She pointed out, "More likely to get in deeper if I run. Go. Have Quinn take you to the nurse's office. Make sure you're okay, I'll be fine."

Sandi didn't want to go, but Quinn and Stacey got hold of her, and lead her away and to the nurses office. Tiffany followed, watching out for any more attackers. That was the last time Sandi saw Sabrina for many days to come.

Sandi had a swollen cheek, it was embarrassing as anything could be, but it wasn't a serious injury. Her teeth had cut the inside of her cheek, and now it was swollen and poofy. The nurse wrote her a note, gave her two ibeprophren and a bag of ice. Then she and the others' were sent on their way back out to lunch.

"What happened back there?" Tiffany asked, she had only turned quick enough to see Sabrina kick the boy into a locker. Stacey had been the one to point out the situation.

"Some girl just attacked me." Sandi said slowly, so not to bite her swollen cheek.

"And Sabrina showed them, wow." Stacey laughed, "Did you see how quick those two went down! I hope she'll teach me how to do that!"

"Maybe she could teach us all, we could make it like a Fashion Club sponsored thing." Quinn agreed. Quinn had seen as much as Stacey, since they both were facing that direction. 'fuck with her, I'll fuck you up' She had said. Now Quinn knew why it had scared her, she had the means to do it.

"I can't go to class like this." Sandi said touching the outside of her swollen cheek.

"Let's all just ditch class then. It won't be the first time, or the last." Quinn announced.

A/N

I think I'm getting closer to where the story degrades horribly. If you have any suggestions on where I should take this/how to end it let me know. If I don't get any suggestions... I'll just post up through what I have... but it's gets Degrassi bad, fair warning. If you don't want to review but have a suggestion you can e-mail me at let herself into Sandi's house once more. This time she vaguely wondered if Sandi ever locked the door, and if not, why they were never robbed. She knocked on Sandi's door, the door was ajar so when she knocked it had opened a bit more. If the door was open, there's nothing wrong with going in, right?


End file.
